BLU Team Presents: Snowdown in Little Nucleus
by Yuzuru's-Angel
Summary: The BLU Team stars in this Christmas short, where they must win the annual Christmas Match ifthey are to get the Big Christmas Tree. Willl they be able to succeed? Watch and find out! The first in the 'BLU Team Presents" series.


**BLU Team Presents...**

"_**Snowdown in Little Nucleus"**_

**Starring:**

**BLU Heavy**

**BLU Pyro**

**BLU Scout**

**BLU Engineer**

**BLU Demoman**

**RED Soldier**

**RED Medic**

* * *

"Here ye', here ye'!" _Clink, clink, clink. _"Come on now, hop off yer' saddles everyone! Let's get these here festivities goin'."

The chatter of the other mercenaries started to die down as they looked up at the Engineer, who was standing at the front of the room beside the team's tiny, bare Christmas-tree.

"Now you all know that those rowdy REDs have won the Holiday Match for the last few years now," he began.

Before he could continue, the Scout suddenly intervened, "More like every year!" The other mercenaries nodded and muttered amongst themselves.

"Now now," the Engineer said, motioning for the team to calm down, "This year, I have high hopes for the match. No longer will we have to have this here little-tyke tree. Next year, we'll have the-"

The Engineer stopped as their tiny tree suddenly burst into flames. They all looked over to see the Pyro kneeling there beside the tree, hand reached out to touch it. The Pyro looked up at the group, then back at the tree, and slowly stood up and started to back away.

"Wuahhhhhhh!" The Heavy placed his head into his hands, weeping, and the Demoman set a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Great, now we've got _no_ tree," the Scout pointed out. Everyone started shouting, and the Pyro had already left the room.

"C'mon now everybody, once you see what I've got in-store for this year's competition, ya'll will have no worries," the Engineer said with a grin. Everyone started to settle down, though they still had doubtful looks on their faces.

The Engineer pulled out his PDA from his pocket, and pressed the large, red-button in the center of it. The room started to tremble, and everyone jumped up in surprise. In between the Engineer and the other Mercenaries, part of the ground started to rise up until it revealed what was beneath it.

"Behold, the latest lil' contraption to come out of this here hard-headed mind," the Engineer said,tapping his construction hat. The team was bewildered as they gazed at the device in front of them.

It was a Level 3 Sentry-Gun, though the machine guns and missile launchers were replaced with snow-shooters and snowball launchers.

'With this, them REDs won't know what hit 'em." The team stood and applauded the Engineer, who tipped his hat to them. "Now," he continued with a grin:

"Saddle up!"

* * *

The RED team stood in the middle of Nucleus, looking around with suspicion. The BLU's were nowhere to be found,

"Did 'zey forget again?" The Medic looked at his comrades who shrugged, just as unsure as he was.

"Maybe they went home to their mommas," the Soldier pointed out, letting out a bellow of laughter. Everyone grinned and laughed in triumph, and the Soldier moved over to the 'Claim a Tree' button.

Pressing the button, the team all stood back as the capture point started to open, and the large Christmas-tree started to ascend. They all gazed up in wonder at the red-decorations glittering and shining on the tree...

But the Soldier's grin faded. He was the only one to notice that, atop the tree, the BLU Engineer stood, his hands on his hips.

The other RED mercs noticed the Soldier and looked up, surprised to see the Engineer standing there.

"Howdy fellas'," he said with a grin.

"ATTACK!" The Soldier was the first to pull out a snowball from the grenade holster on his chest. He threw it with expert precision, and the Engineer watched it sail right by his head, and heard it explode in a flurry of snow behind him.

"Well, gotta skedaddle," the Engineer said, saluting to the REDs as he turned and jumped off of the tree. They watched in wonder as he fell and landed in a large patch of snow that was obviously man-made and out-of-place.

The Engineer stood up out of the snow, shaking it off of his hat and boots. The RED mercs yelled and ran at him, readying their snowballs. Grinning, the Engineer snapped his fingers and jumped back. The REDs stopped in their tracks as the Sentry-Gun started to build itself up from beneath the snow.

"What in ze world is-" The Medic was stopped in his tracks as the Sentry locked onto him and fired a flurry of snowballs his way. He yelled as he was pelted and sent to the ground.

The other REDs turned and ran away, though a few more of them were mowed down by the Sentry's snowballs. Once they were out of range of the Sentry, the BLU Scout and Demoman appeared before them.

The Scout threw a snowball into the air, which secretly had a baseball within it, and knocked it towards the REDs with his bat. The Soldier side-stepped it with ease, though the RED Medic who had just recovered from the Sentry's blows got hit and was knocked out once again.

The RED Soldier quickly took off his last two snow grenades and tossed them forward. The Scout was able to knock one away with his bat, though the Demoman was unable to avoid it, and it exploded in his face, knocking him back in a mass of snow.

The Scout gulped and looked over at the Soldier as he approached. "C'mere sweet-heart," he said with a grin, grabbing some nearby snow and producing two snowballs...

Somebody tapped the Soldier's shoulder, and he turned to see the Engineer standing there. He quickly tossed his two snowballs, which the Engineer dodged with ease, then attempted to grab him, though the Engineer jumped back to avoid it.

"Guess we had ya'll outmatched this year," the Engineer said with a grin.

The Soldier stopped and chuckled, shaking his head. "If god had wanted you to win, he would not have created _me!_" He snapped his fingers, and, suddenly, the RED Spy appeared on on the roof up above, and dropped a Rocket Launcher, which the Soldier caught with ease.

The Engineer gasped, and jumped to the ground as the Soldier shot a snow-rocket at him. The RED Medic, who was rushing to surprise the Engineer from behind, was hit in the chest and went flying back, bowling over the BLU Heavy and some of the other REDs.

Spinning around, the Soldier aimed for the Scout and shot a rocket at him. It missed, though the icy-explosion still sent him screaming across the entirety of Nucleus.

When the Soldier turned around, the Engineer had already run off and jumped behind his sentry. The Soldier grinned and started to walk towards it, stopping just outside of its range, and loaded three rockets into his launcher.

The Engineer fumbled with the tools on his belt and, finally, came up with his Wrangler.

"Lights out, cupcake," the Soldier said, firing the three rockets in succession. The Engineer quickly jumped up and activated the Wrangler, pointing it at the Soldier and firing his own flurry of snowballs at him...

It was impossible to see just who won the showdown as snow shot up into the air in every-which direction like a blizzard.

The RED and BLU team all stood around as the snow began to clear... And saw that both the Soldier and Engineer were nowhere to be found,

"Uh..." The Scout looked around at the others, who all shrugged. Then, suddenly, the arms of the Engineer and Soldier both arose from the pile of snow, and they sat up, both dazed.

The RED and BLU team members looked at each other, then started to laugh. The Soldier looked at his teammates in shock, and the Engineer stood and gave a chuckle as he wiped the snow off of himself.

"Guess we got ourselves a tie," the Engineer said.

"No sir! You may have fought long and hard, but this is a war that cannot end without a victor," the Soldier said, stomping over to the Engineer and putting a finger in his face. "If I have to crack some skulls, I wi-" He stopped as a snowball pelted him in the face, and everyone looked around, trying to figure out who it was, and eventually realize that it was the RED Medic from behind them.

"Zat was doctor-assisted homocide," he said with a grin, and everyone laughed, even the Soldier, who had a sudden burst of spirit with him.

The Soldier and Engineer shared a side-hug, and the Soldier patted him on the back.

"Guess we don't mind sharin' for one Christmas if y'all don't," the Engineer said. The others nodded at the idea, and they all shared a jolly smile.

* * *

Christmas had finally come, and both RED and BLU alike were talking and enjoying the holiday away from all of the fighting.

Up above, the blue and red ornaments of the tree sparkled, and they all gathered around to celebrate and sing with each other.

"_Oh Christmas Tree, oh Christmas Tree, all filled with blood and sorrow!"_

_"Oh Christmas Tree, oh Christmas Tree, bring presents here tomorrow!"_

"_And when we see the end of fights, and we look up at your lights,"_

"_Oh Christmas Tree, oh Christmas Tree, shining great and bright!"_

As they finished, they all patted each other's backs and wished each other a happy holidays.

...But, suddenly, the tree burst into flames, and was incinterated within seconds. The BLU Pyro stood there, holding a little bunny-ornament that they had tried to put on the tree.

"Mmmm... Mmph mmph mmph," the Pyro said with a sigh. The Engineer shook his head and patted the Pyro's shoulder.

"That's just fine. Guess we have ourselves a fire at least," the Engineer said, and everyone smiled and agreed with him.

The Pyro clasped their hands together in excitement and finally joined in on the festivities as everyone gathered around the fire to keep warm...

And, on that day, no blood was shed between RED and BLU.

**The End**

**Executive Producers:**

**Yuzuru's Angel**

**Chuck Norris**

**RED Spy**

**Writers:**

**Yuzuru's Angel**

**Saxton Hale**

**Zooey Deschanel**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Valve**

**RED **

**BLU**

**The staff at Nucleus**

_**Happy holidays!**_


End file.
